Dawn will break
by Larisx
Summary: Miksi ihmiset aihettavat pahaa toisilleen? Toisinaan kaikki tuntuu muuttuneen pahaksi ja vain yksi asia tuo valon elämään.


**Name: **Dawn will break

**Fandom: **Criminal Minds

**Characters:** Aaron Hotchner

**Prompt: **036 Hell

**Summary: **Miksi ihmiset aihettavat pahaa toisilleen? Toisinaan kaikki tuntuu muuttuneen pahaksi ja vain yksi asia tuo valon elämään.

**Muuta: **Tapahtumat sijoittuvat sarjan alkupuolelle.

* * *

><p><em>"Ei väliä kuinka pitkä yö on, aamu koittaa aina." <em>

_-Afrikkalainen sananlasku_

* * *

><p>Murha, seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö, ruumiin häpäisy. Useita murhia, kidutusta, panttivankitilanteita. Hän voisi jatkaa listaa loputtomiin. Ne olivat hänelle arkipäivää. Hän kohtasi näitä karmeuksia työssään jatkuvasti. BAU, käyttäytymistieteiden yksikkö teki työtään saadakseen kiinni ne, jotka tekivät tällaista.<p>

Se oli yhtä helvettiä päivästä toiseen. Hän näki ihmisten tekevän pahaa toisilleen, hän näki päivittäin kuolleita ja satutettuja. Pahinta oli nähdä lapsia ja nuoria, joilla oli tarkoitus olla vielä koko elämä edessään. Oli musertavaa nähdä niiden elämien turmeltuvan tai pahimmassa tapauksessa päättyvän.

Maailma muuttui täysin käsittämättömäksi niinä hetkinä, kun hän sai kuulla uusista uhreista. Koskaan ei ollut valmis saamaan tietoa tapahtuneista hirveyksistä ja silloin, kun luuli jo nähneensä pahimman, vastaan tuli yhä raaempia tappajia.

Toisinaan se ajoi hänet miettimään. Jos ihmiset olivat näin pahoja, jos joku kykeni tällaiseen pahuuteen toisia kohtaan, voisiko hänkin joskus satuttaa muita ihmisiä? Jos ihmiset tekivät näin paljon pahaa, oliko elämässä, koko maailmassa, mitään järkeä?

Voiko jumalaa olla olemassa, jos hän antaa tällaista kauheutta tapahtua?

Oli muistutettava itselleen, että nämä ihmiset - nämä murhaajat, olivat mieleltään sairaita. He eivät tunteneet empatiaa, he eivät toisinaan tunteneet mitään. Vain hetken voimakkuutta tapostaan.

Sillä tavoin hän kykeni aina erottamaan itsensä heistä. Niin kauan kuin hän tunsi rakkautta, niin kauan kuin hän pystyi samaistumaan muiden ihmisten tunteisiin, hän pysyisi oikealla polulla. Hän pysyisi järjissään.

Hän muistutti itseään jatkuvasti hyvistä asioista. Ihmisten hymyistä, naurusta, pienistäkin ilon hetkistä. Hän palautti mieleensä ne hetket, jolloin tapaukset saatiin ratkaistua nopeasti ja ihmishenkiä pelastui. Kun rikolliset saatiin kiinni, hän kykeni hetken ajan tuntemaan tyytyväisyyttä työstään.

Mutta usein työ ei tuntunut tarpeeksi tyydyttävältä. Hän halusi saada tappajat pois kaduilta ja tässä työssä hän oli toivonut voivansa auttaa mahdollisimman paljon. Hän pystyi vaikuttamaan asioihin aiemmin, kuin syyttäjänä toimiessaan, jolloin hänen piti kohdata jo rikokset tehneet ihmiset ja näiden teot. Hän uskoi tuntevansa, että olisi mahdollisimman lähellä sitä työtä, joka olisi kaikkein tärkeintä.

Se tunne kuitenkin haihtui nopeasti. Oli vaikea jaksaa uskoa ja luottaa hyvään, kun jokaisen ratkaistun tapauksen jälkeen hänen pöydälleen ilmestyi uusi kansio. Sen mukana tulivat uudet uhrit, uudet tappajat. Eikä se kierre koskaan loppunut. Ei, vaikka hän passitti yhä uusia ja uusia rikollisia vankilaan.

Lentokoneessa istuessaan hän tuijotteli usein ulos pimeyteen pystymättä sulkemaan silmiään. Vaikka tapaus olisi ohi, uhrit kummittelivat hänen mielessään ja toivat pintaan painajaiset, jos hän yrittäisi nukkua. Hän oli väsynyt, väsyneempi joka kerralla yhä enemmän. Hän näki ruumiita ja verta jatkuvasti ja oli jo siihen osittain turtunut. Mutta koskaan turtumus ei poistanut kauhua ja kuvotusta, jotka iskivät joskus vasta jälkeenpäin.

Lentokoneen moottorit pitivät hurinaa, joka alkoi aiheuttaa hänelle päänsärkyä. Vain yksi ajatus toi niinä hetkinä toivoa synkkyyteen: hän oli matkalla kotiin.

Ja se oli ainoa asia, mikä sai hänet jaksamaan; hänen perheensä. Hänen pieni poikansa Jack odottaisi häntä kotiin, kunnes äitinsä käskisi hänet petiin. Hänen vaimonsa itse ei saisi nukutuksi, ennen kuin hän saapuisi yömyöhään lopen uupuneena pitkän matkustuksen jälkeen. Hän näkisi heidät jälleen ja muistaisi taas, miksi yhä jaksoi taistella päivästä toiseen.

Hän yrittäisi tulla kotiin hiljaa, jottei herättäisi perhettään, mutta Haley tulisi häntä vastaan rappusissa ennen kuin hän ehtisi yläkertaan. Haley hymyilisi hiukan ja hän kertoisi tälle kuinka paljon hän ikävöi heitä.

Hän kävisi hiljaa poikansa huoneessa ja painaisi varovasti suukon tämän hiuksiin, kun tämä nukkui. Hänen vaimonsa laskisi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja he katselisivat yhdessä pienen lapsensa nukkuvan ennen kuin itse menisivät lepäämään.

Vaikka päivät ja yöt tuntuivat tuskallisen pitkiltä, kun hän olisi perheensä kanssa, aamu koittaisi.

Hän saisi painautua vaimonsa halaukseen ja pitää tätä lähellään, hän sulkisi työasiat pois mielestään. Koti oli ainoa paikka, minne painajaiset eivät päässeet.


End file.
